Best of Percy
Best of Percy is a US VHS/DVD featuring five second season episodes, three third season episodes, and one first season episode narrated by George Carlin and one second season episode narrated by Ringo Starr. The DVD release also featured two songs. This release was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2001 and released on DVD in 2002. It was released again in a 3 disc set with the Best of Thomas and the Best of James in 2003. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 2001 VHS Known as the Junior Member of the railway with #6 on his side and a spunky personality, Percy has been a faithful friend of Thomas from the beginning. Even loyal Thomas & Friends' fans like you have chosen Percy as Thomas' favorite friend. Celebrate all the special characteristics and qualities Percy brings to the Island of Sodor in this commemorative Collector's Edition video. In a poll on www.thomasthetankengine.com, we asked children from around the world to select their favorite classic Percy stories. Remember when Percy pretended to be a ghost and scared Thomas... or when, after an argument with James, Percy ended up in a very "sticky" situation!!!? Join Thomas, James, Sir Topham Hatt and the rest of your Sodor friends as we honor everyone's favorite little engine who does really big things, PERCY. 2002 DVD Known as the Junior Member of the railway with #6 on his side and a spunky personality, Percy has been a faithful friend of Thomas from the beginning. Even loyal Thomas & Friends' fans like you have chosen Percy as Thomas' favorite friend. For the first time on DVD we are happy to celebrate all the special characteristics and qualities that Percy brings to the Island of Sodor with 9 favorite stories, several special features, and educational fun for everyone! Join Thomas, James, Sir Topham Hatt and the rest of your Sodor friends as we honor everyone's favorite little engine who does really big things, PERCY. 2007 DVD Known as the Junior Member of the railway with #6 on his side and a cheery personality, Percy has been a faithful friend of Thomas from the beginning. Even loyal Thomas & Friends' fans like you chosen Percy as Thomas' favorite friend. For the first time on DVD we are happy to celebrate all the special characteristics and qualities that Percy brings to the Island of Sodor with 9 favorite stories, several special features, and fun for everyone! Join Thomas, James, Sir Topham Hatt and the rest of your Sodor friends as we honor everyone's favorite little engine who does really big things, PERCY. Episodes # Percy's Ghostly Trick # A Scarf for Percy # Percy Takes the Plunge # Percy's Predicament # Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train # Percy Runs Away # Percy and the Signal # Percy Proves a Point # Percy's Promise Songs # Percy's Seaside Trip (DVD only) # Sir Topham Hatt (DVD only) Bonus Features * Best of Percy Trivia game * Memory Fun game * Henry and the Elephant read-along * Character Gallery * Web fun Trivia * Additional clips from Trouble in the Shed, James in a Mess, Gordon Takes a Dip, Double Trouble, Happy Ever After, A Big Surprise For Percy, Woolly Bear, Time for Trouble, Diesel Does it Again, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Double Teething Troubles, Rusty and the Boulder, Bulldog, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, Snow, Thomas' Christmas Party, Duck Takes Charge, Gordon and the Gremlin and Thomas Gets Bumped are used in the intermissions between the episodes & Trouble in The Shed, The Flying Kipper, Duncan Gets Spooked, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Gordon and the Gremlin & Baa! are used for intermissions of an episode coming up. * The back cover shows a promo shot of Thomas and Percy at Killaban from Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * The episodes were picked by Thomas Fans. Goofs * In the trivia game, one question asks "What did Percy plunge into with the help of the box cars?" but Percy was pushed by open wagons. * The VHS description refers to Percy, James and the Fruitful Day, but that episode is not on the video. * The audio on Percy's Ghostly Trick is overlapped on the release. * The picture of Percy Takes the Plunge is mirrored in the back cover of the VHS. * The picture of Percy and the Signal is mirrored in the back cover. Gallery File:BestofPercyVHS.jpg|VHS cover File:BestofPercyVHSbackcover.jpg|VHS back cover File:BestofPercyVHSwithWoodenRailwayPercy.png|VHS with Wooden Railway Percy File:BestofPercyVHSwithWoodenBoxCars.png|Best of Percy VHS with Wooden Railway Box Cars File:BestofPercyDVDbackcover.jpg|DVD back cover File:BestofPercy2007DVD.png|2007 cover File:BestofPercywithWoodenSilverPercy.jpg|Best of Percy Wooden Train Bonus Pack with Silver Percy File:BestofPercywithWoodenBulgy.jpg|Best of Percy Wooden Train Bonus Pack with Wooden Railway Bulgy File:BestofThomas,Percy&James.PNG|Platinum edition (Includes Best of Thomas and Best of James) Thomas n Friends - Best of Collection 1 IMAGE.jpg|Best of Collection with Best of Thomas, Best of Gordon and Best of James preview.jpg|The DVD Disc File:BestofPercyTitleCard.png|Title card File:BestofPercymenu1.png|DVD menu File:BestofPercymenu2.png|Episode selection menu File:BestofPercymenu3.png File:BestofPercymenu4.png File:BestofPercymenu5.png|Sing-along menu File:BestofPercymenu6.png|Henry and the Elephant read-along File:BestofPercymenu7.png|Fun and Games menu File:BestofPercyIntermissionPercy.png File:BestofPercyIntermission1.png File:BestofPercyIntermissionThomas.png File:BestofPercyIntermission2.png File:BestofPercyIntermissionJames.png File:BestofPercyIntermission3.png File:BestofPercyIntermissionHenry.png File:BestofPercyIntermission4.png File:BestofPercyIntermissionHarold.png File:BestofPercyIntermission5.png File:BestofPercyIntermissionCranky6.png File:BestofPercyIntermission6.png File:BestofPercyIntermissionGordon.png File:BestofPercyIntermission7.png File:BestofPercyIntermissionPercy2.png File:BestofPercyIntermission8.png File:BestofPercyIntermissionThomas9.png File:BestofPercyIntermissionWebsite.png Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video